


A Dinner with Consequences

by princessamerigo



Series: Prompt fics [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Two Minds One Body, allergy, lucy always helps, wyatt cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: Wyatt cooks for the whole team in the bunker which has som uncomfortable consequences for Flynn, but later there are sparks.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Dinner with Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on day 2 of the #GarcyWeek 2020.
> 
> Prompt was: "Garcia Flynn is allergic to something and has a reaction during a team dinner"
> 
> Set somewhere in S2.
> 
> Betad by Grammarly.
> 
> @Burgundy_In_Chaucer , thank you once again.
> 
> Enjoy. Comments, other prompts are more than welcome.

The bunker was full of loud noises coming from the kitchen the whole afternoon, and nobody in the other rooms was sure if it was a good idea at all to let Wyatt make dinner for that evening.

He stated they "insisted", but in truth, they just mentioned he should finally take his part from the chores. 

Well now nobody could enter the area, and Wyatt's "cooking" was followed with some loud crashes, bangs, one plate definitely broke, and he cursed a lot.

But they finally all sat around the table, some with neutral, some with curious or a bit frightened expression. The smells were promising, and the kitchen wasn't in flames, so what could go wrong?

Wyatt stood at the head of the table with a proud face. 

"I hope you are hungry", he said, and the others nodded. "The dinner is mash potato and coated chicken. It is a recipe from my mama". As he said the last word, he was like a ten-year-old again. 

He put a huge bowl of mashed potato and a large plate with pieces of chicken with a golden brown and crispy coat. 

There was an honest surprise on the face of all. They had no idea Wyatt Logan is capable of creating anything more complicated than boiled eggs.

So they all started to eat eagerly, now they were sure they wouldn't be poisoned. They casually chatted, it was almost as if it would be just a usual dinner and this kitchen wouldn't be in a secret bunker. 

Only Flynn was quiet after a time. He sometimes cleared his throat, was fidgeting on his chair and something was clearly amiss. 

"Are you all right, Flynn?" Lucy asked after a while. 

"Yes, everything is fine, don't worry.", he replied with a smile. 

"If it doesn't suit your fine taste, you can leave it," said the offended Wyatt. 

"No, it's delicious, really", Flynn assured him. "But may I ask what is in the coating?" 

"Flour, egg, and a bit of grated hazelnut. That makes it special", replied the annoyed Wyatt. 

"I see. Please, excuse me", said Flynn and rushed out. 

Some minutes later Lucy knocked on the door of his room. 

"Come in!" he said although he hated that she will see him like this.

Lucy entered with evident worry on her face, which just deepened as she saw him covered with red hives. 

"Jesus, Flynn, are you allergic? I'm sorry. Wyatt should have remembered that you are mildly allergic to hazelnut. It was in your file. But I doubt he read it through completely. " she said while sat beside him on the bed. 

"Or he purposefully forgot" added Flynn, while he really tried hard not to scratch himself because of the itching. 

"I wouldn't think, he..." started Lucy but then she stopped. Wyatt could be childish sometimes, Seeing the red dots on Flynn's skin everywhere she had to ask, his pride to be damned. "Can I help somehow?" 

"Actually you can", Flynn answered. "Mix baking soda with water in a bowl and bring it here, please. " 

When Lucy returned, the bowl almost landed on the floor. Flynn sat on the bed with a bare upper body with his back to her. Lucy couldn't help but admire his muscles and his well-formed back in general. Her hand was shaking. Damn it; he was quite a sight even with red hives everywhere. She swallowed hard. 

"It's here..." She walked to Flynn and reached the bowl to him, but he gently touched her hand. If he felt the trembling, he didn't mention. 

"I need your help. Would you apply this on my back? I cannot reach it."

Lucy turned deep red but nodded. How could she say no? Flynn was suffering. And she had to admit the prospect of sitting near him and touching him... helping him was.... quite... tempting. "Lucy, stop and be serious!", she scolded herself. She sat down and dipped her fingertip into the mixture. 

As she touched him for the first time, a soft tremble ran through him, she felt it. She applied the mixture on every single little dot carefully, almost gently. None of them spoke, but they didn't even need. The air was charged around them, and Lucy caught herself wondering what it would be like if she would follow his muscles with her fingers if her palm would wander on his back if he would turn his head and...

Then Flynn cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was husky and somehow thick. 

"Thank you, Lucy... I mean, I can handle the rest."

"Oh, of course." Lucy jumped up and practically fled from the room after giving him the bowl. 

She wasn't sure which thought was more disturbing. Flynn applying this remedy EVERYWHERE on his body or the heat that spread in her body at this thought. She didn't return to the dinner but took a cold shower instead.


End file.
